


I've Waited a Long Time

by multishowfan



Category: Agent Carter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, New Relationship, Possible Character Death, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24865444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multishowfan/pseuds/multishowfan
Summary: Peggy and Daniel try to figure out life after their kiss and try to figure out who shot Jack
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Daniel Sousa, Peggy Carter/Daniel Sousa, peggysous - Relationship
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

“Good Point,” That’s all I was able to say and then she was kissing me again. The feeling of her hands on my face and my neck. Her body pressed against mine. Her lips. Her beautiful lips interlocked with mine is all I've wanted for a long time. I cannot believe this is finally happening. 

She slowly pulls away from me but keeps her eyes locked on mine. I smile, “ Wow, I’ve waited for that for a long time.”  
“Was it all that you expected?”  
“So much more,” I say as I pull her in for another kiss only for us to be interrupted by a knock at the door. Peggy jumps up and rushes to the chair she had previously abandoned for my lap and sits just as Samberly opens the door, “Hey Chief, I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch with me-”  
“Samberly GET OUT” I yell as I drop my head into my hand  
“Sorry Chief, I was just wondering if you wanted lunch”  
“GET OUT” Samberly closes the door and we both start laughing.  
“I really can't stand him. And his timing is AWFUL!” I laugh  
“That really was terrible timing,” Peggy laughs. How is she so beautiful? Everything about her is perfect. I could sit here and make fun of Samberly with her for hours and be perfectly content. I just can’t stop looking at her, she's so beautiful.

“Well, umm, what do we do now?"  
"I guess we should actually talk and uh figure things out"  
"Um yea, let's do that, how about lunch?" I have just gotten so nervous all of a sudden.  
"like now?"  
"I mean now works for me." I chuckle

We awkwardly get up and walk out of my office trying to act as if we hadn't just been kissing. I grab my crutch and my coat and she is already out the door at her desk grabbing her things. Once we get to my car I open the door for her and get in. We drive in silence. We have ridden in a car many times together but now it's awkward and silent. God, I hope she doesn't regret kissing me because I do not regret kissing her.

We decided to go out of our way and go to a restaurant further away so no one from the SSR would be there and overhear us. Should I be this nervous? We sit down but neither of us start eating. We are just sitting there. Nervously laughing and I'm smiling like an idiot at her.  
“So,” I say as I run my hand through my hair, "I really like you, Peggy, and I have for a long time."  
"I really like you too Daniel"  
"Well I'm glad we are on the same page with that. because that would have made earlier really awkward," I say while laughing, "We can catch Thompson before he leaves and have you officially transferred here if you want"  
"I would love that"  
"Alright then let's finish eating and then head over to his hotel and talk to him. We are gonna get a lot of crap from him aren't we"  
"Oh most definitely"  
“Can't wait” 

And after we got that out of the way our conversations flowed normally. We just laughed and teased as we usually do.  
Once we finished eating we got up and I held out my arm for her, “Well, lets go talk to Jack”  
She linked her arm with mine and we walked out to my car and drove to Jack's hotel.  
“I cannot believe Jack is going to be the first person we tell just so I can be officially transferred here.”  
“I agree, he's a jerk and is gonna give us a ton of crap for it, i just know it.”  
“Mmhhmm”she chuckled

We enter the hotel and the main desk says he hasn't checked out yet which is good, i'm glad we caught him. We start walking towards his room when we realize his door is cracked open.  
We look at each other and both draw our guns at the same time. As we get to his door, Peggy slowly pushes the door open. And there was Jack. Laying on the floor with a gun shot in his abdomen bleeding out.


	2. Chapter 2

“OH BLOODY NORA!” Peggy shrieked as she fell to the ground next to Jack’s lifeless body. She checked for his pulse as I ripped the bedding and made a bandage for his still bleeding wound.   
“His pulse is fading but it is there. We need to get him to a hospital NOW!”  
“Peg, I agree we need to go fast, but is the hospital really the safest place for him? We don't know who shot him or why?”  
“HE'S BLEEDING OUT FOR HEAVEN'S SAKE!!! AND WE DEFINITELY CAN'T TAKE HIM TO VIOLET! THE HOSPITAL IS OUR ONLY CHOICE.” Peggy panicked.  
“I mean. You’re right. Ummm. You call the hospital and let them know we are coming while I try to get him out to my car. 

I pulled my car closer to the front door and grabbed a baggage cart from the lobby and told the lady at the front desk no one was to touch that room besides the SSR.  
“Don’t you ever tell him about this. He will beat the crap out of me for sure” I say as I carefully lift his body onto the cart and pack more blankets around his wounds.  
“If his life wasn’t at risk I would laugh,” Peggy teased, “The hospital said they will have an OR ready when we get there but we need to hurry.”  
“Well let's get going” I say as I push the cart out of the room and down the hallway as quickly as possible without letting Jack fall. I scare everyone in the hotel but make it out to the car and get him in and leave the blood soaked cart in the parking lot. I drive as fast as I possibly can to the hospital and Jack is immediately taken into the OR when we get there.

In the waiting room, I call the SSR and send some agents back to the hotel to start investigating. But me and Peggy stay here hoping Jack will get out of his surgery fast and be able to tell us who shot him.

I go and sit back down next to Peggy. Even in the hospital lighting after a very chaotic afternoon she looks absolutely stunning.  
“I sent Jacobs and Baxtor back to the hotel”  
“Good call, we need to find who did this and fast.”   
Her hand is sitting on the arm rest and I can't help but reach over and take her hand in mine. At first I just cupped her hand within my own until she moved and interlaced our fingers and it was a perfect feeling. We sat in silence as we waited for news about Jack with our fingers interlaced with each others. And then Peggy slowly leans her head onto my shoulder and I feel her hand relax in mine and I realize she has fallen asleep on my shoulder. Now I could sit here in this moment for the rest of my life. With the woman I love holding my hand and asleep on my shoulder. Gosh, how can one person and one moment be so perfect?

But that moment couldn’t last forever. A nurse came into the waiting room and I nudged Peggy awake.  
“The surgery is over, and went as best as could be expected. Sadly, Your friend is in a coma and we don't know when or if he will wake up. I am very sorry. The best thing you can do for him is get home and get some rest. We will call and let you know of any update and you are free to come back at anytime”  
“Thank you nurse” I say reaching out my free hand to shake hers.  
As she walked out of the waiting room I stood up and released Peggy's hand  
“I’ll call Mr. Jarvis and see if you are able to stay at Starks’ mansion and if we can get some extra security there.”  
“It’s after 1, I don't think he will answer. Him and Mrs. Jarvis goes to sleep at 9 sharp if our ‘adventures’ aren't holding them up. And I can take care of myself, remember.”  
“You're right, no answer. Well you can stay at my place tonight. And I know you can take care of yourself. I would just be able to sleep better knowing you are extra safe, so I guess its good you are staying with me.”  
We walk out to my car and as we get in, the air around us is very anxious again. We ride in silence again, neither of us knowing what to say. We got to my house a lot faster than I thought it would take, I don't even remember driving here.  
“You sleep in my bed, I’ll take the couch.”  
“Oh Daniel, I don't know if that is necessary”  
“Oh no, Peg, i insist it's only-” She cuts me off with a kiss. A very passionate kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

I hear the alarm but I do NOT want to get up. Today more than normal. I shift a little and I feel the reason why. Peggy. Here she is. Somehow still asleep, even though the alarm is blaring. She fits perfectly in my arms, asleep on my chest. So close I can feel her hair on my face and man do I love it. It is the best feeling in the world. Her in my arms. I could stay here forever. 

But again, a perfect moment cannot last forever.I feel Peggy start to move in my arms. “Good Heavens that is very loud” Peggy says, as she moves her head to look up at me.  
“I tend to have a hard time waking up in the mornings,” I confess  
"Can't we just stay here and pretend that the real world isn't there"  
"Oh god Peggy, you know I wish we could. But I’m the chief I have to go in and you have to help me figure out who tried to kill Thompson"  
She pulls herself closer into me and lays her head back onto my chest,“I know. I’d just much rather stay here with you”  
“Mmmhmm,” I sigh into her as I kiss the top of her head. We lay here for a few minutes just us. Ignoring the rest of the world and that stupid alarm clock. I can’t reach it with her on me, but I never want her to move.  
“I guess we should get up so we can turn off the alarm and not be late,” I say without moving an inch.  
“I guess so,” Peggy says as she sits up and turns her body to look at me and kisses me. God I love her.  
“Mmmm Peg, If you keep doing that we will never make it to work,” I say as I sit up and turn and shut off the alarm and grab my prosthesis and start to put it on. I guess maybe she was willing to ‘trade in a red white and blue shield for an aluminum crutch’

We quickly got dressed and made our way to the SSR building. Once we are here I go into my office and she goes to her desk but I can't stop looking at her and everytime I look over to her she is looking at me. I never saw her looking at me before, and I kinda love it. 

I call Jacobs, Baxtor, and Peggy into my office.   
"Okay. Tell us what you got. Did you find anything at the hotel?"  
"His suitcase was perfectly packed, it didn't look like it had even been touched, so I would rule out robbery. No prints in the room. Only thing out of place were the bed sheets which you said you used to stop the bleeding," Jacobs explains.  
"There was nothing there Chief. If there hadn't been blood on the floor we wouldn't have been able to tell something happened," Baxtor finished.  
"Well someone shot him for a reason and we need to figure it out. Agent Carter and I will go back to the hotel and try and find something. You guys check and see if he left anything here that could help." 

As Peggy and I make our way to the hotel room we see that the door across the hall is cracked open. A tall man keeps peeking out and watching us as we reinvestigate the hotel room. Peggy is closest to the door when all of a sudden he swings his door open and leaps out and attacks her. I unholster my gun as he has her in a choke hold.  
“Drop the gun. Now. Or I will kill her.”  
“Dan- Daniel don’t,” she chokes out as the guy tightens his hold on her. Before I can even move to drop my gun, Peggy bashes her head backwards and into his and slips out of his arms. She turns around and lands one punch to his nose as he is reaching for her, but the one punch was all it took and he was out cold on the floor. Man I love her. I make my way over to Peggy and wrap my arms around her and place a kiss on her cheek.  
“Peggy, you never cease to impress me” and with one arm still around her I kicked the jerk straight in the face.  
“Daniel, was that necessary?”  
“Well, no. But it made me feel better,” which made her laugh. I planted another kiss on her cheek and got my handcuffs out and put them on the man. At least we have some sort of lead now… I just wish he hadn’t grabbed her. I just... I love her so much and I hate seeing her in danger.  
“Lets get him back to the SSR before he wakes up” Peggy says, cutting off my thoughts.

Back at the SSR, We leave the man in the interrogation room until he wakes up. Peggy really knocked him out. Once he was awake I let Peggy have a go at him first, he ought to be scared of her, hopefully enough to talk.  
“We could do this the easy way or the hard way. And you already saw what I can do. So you might as well tell me why you shot Jack Thompson, and what you needed from him.” Man I would not want to be on the receiving end of her… I would buckle so fast. But somehow he stays silent.  
“Oh so this is how you want to play. What did Jack have that you wanted and he wouldn't give up?” Still nothing. I was about to send Baxtor in when the phone started ringing. Its the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

Jack’s vitals were stabilizing. And then they weren’t, and they aren’t sure why. The nurse on the phone said we should come to the hospital as soon as we could because they don’t know how long he will make it. I pull Peggy out of the interrogation room and punch the douche in the face. I let Baxtor and Jacobs take over so Peggy and I could make it to the hospital. The whole ride over neither of us said anything. At some point she reached over and held my hand but we stayed silent. Jack may be a jerk, but he was one of the only other Agents who we were friends with. I hate him. But he is really my only friend besides Peggy and Rose.

We made it to the hospital in record time, and the nurse I spoke to on the phone was waiting for us in the lobby.  
“I am so sorry for the scare on the phone. We have no idea what happened. His vitals were stable and we thought he was going to wake up today, and then all of a sudden, they dropped again. We have gotten him to stabilize a little more but he still isn't doing well.”  
“Okay. We will stay here for the day. We can keep working on the case here. We will do the paperwork while Baxtor and Jacobs do the fieldwork. We are the only ones Thompson knows out here so we need to be here if and when he wakes up.” I respond  
“Okay. I’ll run back to the SSR and get everything we need”  
“Here,” I say handing her my keys, “I’ll keep my eye on him” 

After about twenty minutes Peggy came back with all of the case files we needed and she even brought some lunch, since it is somehow well past noon and I hadn’t even noticed. We spent the next eight hours looking over the case files and over everything we have here on Jack trying to figure this out. My body was starting to ache from sitting on the floor all day so I decided to lay down just for a minute on the floor, and Peggy pulled my head into her lap and I was just going to lay there for a second, but then peggy started stroking my hair while she was reading a file and then i just fell asleep.

“Gross. That is not what I want to see when I first wake up,” Jack groaned  
“Oh my God Jack! You’re okay! The doctors weren't sure…” Peggy responds  
“Well of course I'm okay. Do you see who you are talking to? Speaking of...Have you figured out who shot me, or are you too busy with each other?”  
“EXCUSE ME-”  
“I have eyes, Marge. And sleepy here has had eyes for you for a while. I guess you will be moving out here”  
“I will be” Peggy says while trying to hide a smile   
“A shame. You are my best Agent.”  
“Jack. How much pain meds are you on? You are actually being kind to me.” Peggy laughed and with that Daniel woke up. He did say he had a hard time waking up.  
“Goodmorning, Danny-boy” Jack teased  
“Welcome back to the world of the living Jack. How are you feeling?” I responded  
“Like i want to catch the guy who shot me. But you are preoccupied” Jack says as if we haven't been sitting here for the past eight hours looking through files.  
“Jack, I don't care that you barely survived, I will come over there and kill you myself.”   
“No man, I'm happy for you guys, It took you long enough. I'd just be happier if you CAUGHT THE MAN WHO SHOT ME” Jack yelled.  
“I hate, I really do.” I said but in the least hateful voice.

We sat with him for the rest of the evening while nurses and doctors came in and out of his room. It was nice to sit with him and Peg, Now that we were actually friends.   
“Visiting hours are over. I'm sorry but he needs to rest and i believe you guys do too”  
“Alright. Jack, try not to die while we aren't here.” and with that Peggy and I went back to my house to try and get some rest.


	5. Chapter 5

After that one afternoon, Jack stayed awake and stayed getting better. So after a week he was released from the hospital and was given the okay to do office work and office work only. And we needed him, so even if we couldn’t have him out in the field yet we were gonna use him as much as we could.  
“Alright,” Jack said rubbing his hands together, “ What do we have”  
“Not much. We have all of your things from your hotel room and it didn't seem like anything was taken, and then when Peg and I were back at the hotel a guy came after us and we have been holding him since but while she was interrogating him she had to stop because someone almost died again and we had to go to the hospital.”  
Jack started looking through his bags and then started digging around faster. He was basically destroying his things at this point  
“I THOUGHT YOU SAID NOTHING WAS MISSING” Jack screamed.  
“I said it didn’t seem like anything was missing. What did they take?” I quickly corrected before Jack was out of the room and into the interrogation room.

Before I could catch up to him, I felt Peggy grab my arm and then my hand.  
“What is going on with him,” she asked  
“Apparently we missed something. They took something from his stuff but he didn’t say what before he stormed in there.”  
“Oh no.” Peggy said, dropping my hand to cover her mouth.  
“What is it Peg?” I said reaching out for her arm.  
“I completely forgot. He had a file. A file on me. It wasn’t true Daniel, I swear. But it was bad. Masters had sent him with it to try and blackmail me to stop working on the case. It was mostly redacted but it said I did some really bad things during the war, which I didn’t Daniel, I didn’t. But I forgot he had it during the mess of the rift and then everything with Us.” Oh if anything happens to Peggy because of this, I am going to kill Jack. That guy already came after her. The woman I love is in danger because of him.  
“Its going to be okay Peg, I promise” I say as pulling her into a quick hug before joining Jack in the interrogation room.

“Masters is DEAD. Why are you still doing his dirty work? Just tell me what you did with the file before I have to go and get my stick.” Jack threatens him while I just walk over to the guy and grab him by his shirt collar “Give us the file. NOW. I let you play easy with the other two guys, But I’m not playing anymore.” I have never seen Jack look so surprised. I can play dirty too, when its Peggy’s life on the line. 

After about 30 minutes with me and Jack, he decided to talk.  
“Okay okay. Stop. I wasn’t the one who shot you and I don’t have the file. I was just supposed to wait until the girl came by to try and get her, I just didn’t realize she would fight back so well. I was just doing what I was told.”  
“What do they want from her?” I yell.  
“Masters was scared of her. Scared of what she could do with any sort of power.” As he should be. Peggy is the strongest and smartest person I have ever met. She can do anything she puts her mind to and that is one of the many things I love about her.  
“Well how about we cut you a deal. If you tell us who your partner is and where they are we can make your sentence easier.” Jack offers, which I know is the best thing because it will get us the information we need but I wish these men would rot in prison for a long time.

I leave the room because I know Jack can handle the rest. I go to the other side of the mirror where I know Peggy is watching.  
“Hey Peg,” I say as I walk behind her and take my arm out of my crutch and wrap them around her and place a kiss on her cheek, “I knew he was intimidated by you, rightfully so I might add, but I just didn’t think he would go this far. Which shouldn't surprise me, because he was a truly awful man, I just can’t believe we are still dealing with him after he is dead.”  
“It's okay Daniel. We will catch them, we always do and then we will destroy that file once and for all.” She says, turning around and wrapping her arms around my neck. I love the moments like these when it's just us in the room and we can be ourselves and hold each other, which we can’t do when other people are around.

And then Peggy drops a bomb on me,“I think it would be best for me to leave, you have Jack to help you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apolgize for this chapter ending... actually no i don't.
> 
> i really hope people are enjoying this fic! Please let me know what you are thinking!


	6. Chapter 6

“Peggy, what no. I thought we were happy? I thought you were happy. I don't understand.” I said backing away from her and leaning against the table for balance, trying to keep my voice from breaking. I love her and I thought she loved me too. I thought she wanted me. I thought I was enough.   
“No Daniel, no that's not-” She stops talking and steps closer to me thann before and kisses me, “ That's not what I meant. I am happy Daniel, so happy. Happier than i've ever been. I just meant since they are after me, and I am moving here anyways, now would be the best time to go back to New York and get all of my things packed and brought back here.”  
“Oh gosh Peggy, you scared me” I said cupping my hands around her face and kissing her, “ I thought you meant LEAVE leave. I thought, I don't know what I thought. I just know i didn't like it.”  
“No Daniel, no." She said with tears in her eyes, "I am so happy with you. You are everything I have ever wanted. I just, I talked to Howard and he has a small house I can stay in here, its only a few minutes from you, and he has set up for me to use one of his planes back from New York so I can bring everything back in one trip. I should only be gone a week and that would be best for the case and you have Jack to help.”  
“Yea that would probably be the safest thing for you. And you are everything I have ever wanted and needed Peg. I dont know what I would do without you. Please never scare me like that again.” I say kissing her again. I want to tell her how much I love her but im just still not ready to say it and I dont know why.

Before I let her get on the plane, I said, “Please call me as soon as you land, I need to know you made it safe, okay?”  
“Oh, Daniel you know I will,” She says squeezing my hand and kissing my cheek.  
“I wish I could go with you, but i know i can't. I'm just going to miss you.” I say pulling her into me and holding her as close as I possibly can. I pull away just enough to kiss her. Then she gets on the plane for New York. We’ve been apart many times before, but this time is different. This time she is leaving to bring her things back to be with ME. Because she is happy here and she is happy with me. I never thought she would return the feelings I have felt for her for so long. This time I don't just have feelings for her, I truly love her and I believe she might love me too.

POV SWITCH TO PEGGY  
“My plan was to come back to New York, but to stay here. But now there is nothing I want less than to be here and away from Daniel. I had hoped that coming to LA would bring us closer together but I didn't realize it would bring us this close. I have always liked him, first just as a friend, and then after working closely i guess i just fell for him. I love him so much. And now I can't see my life without him. Angie, I haven't felt this way in a long time. And it terrifies me. So I still haven't told him that I love him."  
“Oh English! I’m so happy for you! I always knew you were too good of a catch to be alone. I just wish I could meet this fellow that has made you swoon like a schoolgirl.”  
“Angie, you have met him. Don’t you remember last year when those guys I work with were after me? He was the one with the beautiful brown hair and the adorable sweater vests, but now he wears the cutest hawiian shirts.”  
“OH I REMEMBER HIM! He did not like when I started crying. It was really funny. And HE IS CUTE!!! But I wish I could really meet him and not just to hide that you were hanging on the side of the building. But now that i know who he is, i know you have nothing to be afraid of. Even then he liked you. I heard him say that he 'could feel that you were there' and the look on his face the whole time was pure heartbreak because he had such strong feelings for you. And now? Its been all this time and you are together. If he liked you that much then, he has to be head over heels in love with you now. The only downside is I'm losing my best friend to him.”  
“You aren't losing me. And I wish it wasn’t so far.’

We started packing up my things and drinking anything we could get our hands on and catching up over what we have missed in each other's lives while I have been in LA. Apparently she is still having a hard time finding a good acting job which gave me an idea. I said I was going to go give Daniel a call, but really I called Howard.  
“Hello Howard.”  
“Peg! How is it being back in New York! MIssing your man?”  
“Howard I don’t know you are talking about”  
“Oh Peg, I know you too well. And I saw how you looked at him. I’m really happy for you and I’m glad he is keeping you in LA. The Jarvis' and I are lost without you.”  
“Well, I’m glad you say that because I have a favor to ask. I have a friend, and she is an aspiring actress and she is very good. I was wondering if you had a place for her at your studio? Because I hate to leave her here and she is really struggling. And she is a very dear friend of mine.”  
“Of course! You know I can always find a place for a pretty face here! And I would do anything for you Peggy.”  
“Thank you so much Howard, truly.”   
“Of course. I’m really happy you are finally letting yourself be happy. It's what you deserve. And you guys are good together." And with that he hung up. I can't believe I get to be with the man I love and get to have my best friend with me. I quickly ran to tell her and she was just ecstatic! Her favorite part was that she got to quit working at that God awful diner. So we spent the next few days getting our things together and then we were ready to leave for the airport, but I had to call Daniel before we left.

“Hello my dear,” I say as soon as I hear the phone click, “You are never going to guess what I have to tell you!”  
“Hello Peggy, well if i am never going to guess, why don’t you just tell me.” He chuckled  
“Angie is moving to LA! Howard gave her a job at his studio and the house he is letting me stay at has plenty of rooms so she is moving to LA!”  
“Oh Peg that is amazing! I can't wait to officially meet her. I also can't wait to see you, I have missed you so much, sweetheart.”  
“We are about to leave for the airport, so it's just a few more hours my dear. I miss you so so much.”   
“Be safe Peg, I’ll meet you at the airport, and Mr. Jarvis is joining me to help us get your stuff brought to your house.”  
“You too, I'll see you soon.”  
“I'll see you soon, goodbye Peggy.”  
“Goodbye daniel.” I wanted to tell him I loved him because i do love him but it didn't feel right to say it now.

After what felt like the longest plane ride ever, we landed in LA and I look out the window and there he is, handsome as ever. Man ive missed seeing his face. I get off the plane and run to him and give him the biggest hug possible. We stand there holding each other for so long. I have missed the way my body perfectly fits with his. I have missed his smell and the feeling of being next to him. I have missed everything about him and being with him.  
“I have missed you so much,” I say into him, not wanting to let go.  
“I have missed you too,” He says pulling away slightly so he was holding me to the side.  
“Hi, I am Daniel. It is nice to officially meet you.” He says to Angie. Sticking his hand out to shake hers.  
“Hello, Mr. English. I hope you don't mind me calling you that. It's nice to meet the man that has made English this happy, I've never seen her like this.” Angie responds, embarrassing me.  
“Hello Miss Carter, Miss Martinelli. Welcome to LA.” Mr Jarvis chimes in.

We all keep chatting and collecting our things and putting them into the cars. It was nice to be Home. After we finally got everything into Daniel’s and Mr. Jarvis’ car, Angie got in his car and they started to drive off but me and Daniel waited. We wanted a moment alone. After they were far enough out of sight, Daniel wrapped his free arm around my waist and pulled me close.  
“That was the longest week of my life.”   
"I've waited a long time to be with you again," I respond. And then we kissed. A beautiful, passionate, and love filled kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

DANIEL POV  
We spent the rest of the day unpacking all of Peg and Angie’s things and setting up their house. I am so happy she is now completely a citizen of LA. The one thing that kind of bums me out is that she has her own place, I have really enjoyed her staying with me. My bed is going to be extra empty tonight, knowing she is this close.  
“Hey Peg, I think that is everything,” I say stepping into her new room, “Jarvis has already left and it is getting late, I should probably head out too.”  
“No, Daniel. Not yet,” She said tugging on my arm and pulling me into a hug, “I’ve just missed you. And I want a little bit longer with just us.” We sat down on her bed still holding each other, and just sitting in silence until we both fell asleep in each other’s arms. 

We woke the next morning to Angie bursting through the door.  
“Hey English! You are going to be late. Oh hello Daniel. You are going to be late as well. Peggy, I have put the kettle on. Daniel I’ll set a cup out for you as well”  
I could feel my face reddening, but Angie didn’t seem to care. “Uhhh, thank you,”  
“No problem, now you two better be getting up” she said, closing the door. Peggy laughed and rolled over in my arms to face me.  
“Good morning my dear.”  
“Good morning Peg.” I said before kissing her  
“I guess we should get going before Angie decides to come in again"

Once we got to the SSR office, Thompson and I started to fill Peggy in on what she missed while she was in New York.  
"Our guy in holding, Joseph Sullivan, finally gave us the location and name of his partner. We tracked him down and brought him in. Turns out he is the guy who shot me, so I have already had my fun with him. But we still have him here for you to talk to him. His name is Nicholas Booker and he is in the interrogation room." Thompson reported  
"Thank you Jack, Did you get the file back?" Peggy asked  
"Yes we did. Its in Sousa's office."  
"Okay. I'm going to go talk to Mr. Booker." She said walking away from us and towards the interrogation room.

"Why did you want that file." Peggy asked.  
"Like I told the guy with the crutch, the old guy hired us to shoot your friend and get the file. He didn't tell us why. He just told us what to do and said he would pay us after he had the file." Booker sighed.  
"Is this the man who hired you?" Peggy said, pushing a picture of Masters in front of the man.  
"Uh, yea. Yea that was him." He responded.  
"Well he is dead. And was dead before you shot my friend. So you were never going to get paid. Have fun rotting in prison." She said while leaving the room.

She came into the other side of the interrogation room where Jack and I were waiting. She sat down in the chair and let out a sigh.  
"I'm glad you guys got them to admit to it. They will be in jail for a long long time. Jack, will you grab me the file and a lighter. I want to get rid of this headache once and for all."  
"Uhhh," He was about to protest before I shot him a dirty look, "Sure, Marge." He said defeatedly.  
"At least they hadn't done anything with the file yet." I said as soon as Jack left the room.  
"Daniel," Peggy said hesitantly, "Did- did you read the file? When Jack showed it to me before I only read a little bit of it and it was bad and wrong- it was all wrong Daniel. And I just don't want you to think-"  
"Peggy. Stop." I interrupted, " No I didn't read it. You told me it was all fake so I had no reason to read it. And even if I had read it, I know how I feel about you and NOTHING will change that."  
"Thank you, Daniel."  
"There is no need to thank me, Peg." I said stepping over to her and rubbing her shoulders and kissing her head.

After we were done at the SSR, we drove back to her house and grabbed some dinner.  
"Daniel, I have a question about earlier." Peggy said, moving to face me.  
"Okay."  
"Did you talk to Booker about me, and for me?" She asked with a very stern look on her face.  
"Yes I did. I didn't just talk to him, I also beat the daylights out of him." I laughed  
"Daniel, you really shouldn't have done that."  
"Peg, yes I should have, he was after you and I would do ANYTHING to protect you." I told her reaching out for her hand, but she pulled away.  
"I know you would, but you shouldn't. I can take care of myself and fight my own battles."  
"I know you can, Peggy. But I-" I paused nervously running my hand through my hair, not knowing if now was the right time or not, "I love you Peggy. And I've waited a long time to tell you that. I love you so much. And I will fight for you and with you no matter what. I am with you till the end. I love you Peggy Carter."  
"I love you too, Daniel Sousa" She loves me too. I really loves me. I stepped forward and kissed her, with as much love and passion and excitement and electricity that could fit in one kiss. I love her and she loves me. I've waited a long time for this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys liked this fic! I will hopefully be posting more soon! But thank you so much for reading!


End file.
